As We Were
by Rosedarkangel
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella at a thanksgiving party when she was trying to tell him something important. Now Bella is a famous author with twins, when she see's Edward again. Will it be Happy Ever After or Not? SHOULD I CONTINUE?
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction story: As We Were

Chapter One:  
><span>ESME POV<span>:  
>I sat down on the couch, turning on the tv. One of my favorite authors, who nobody has seen, and has used a pen name is finally showing herself.<br>"After months of speculation on the newest author, she has finally ready to show herself. We have the first interview her, and may i say, i am impressed by how young she is. Let's welcome the number one author, Isabella Swan!"  
>I gapsed. BELLA POV:<br>I walked out and waved before i sat down. I looked over to my dad and brother and they gave me a thumbs-up.I took a deep breath and face the hostess and waited for her questions.  
>"So, Isabella, how old were you when your first book was published?" she asked, reading from note cards.<br>" I was nineteen." I replied.  
>"Okay, we are here for you to make your big debute, so we're going to ask some personal questions. Is that okay?"she asked.I nodded."What made you want to write a book?"<br>I hesitated. "Well, i've always loved books, and i was going through a rough patch, and writing gave me an output for the emotions. And my brother got tired of me using him as a punching bag." they all laughed.  
>"Is your brother here today?"<br>" Yes, he's over there with my dad."I pointed them out and they waved.  
>"I have heard that you have two kids. Twins. How old are they?"<br>"They are about to be four years old on June 20th. They are also with my brother."I said.  
>"How about we bring them on stage with mom? They are so cute. Just sit with mommy, sweetie." They both sat beside me.<br>"What's your name, sweetie?" she asked the twins.  
>Mason stepped foward and held out his hand." My name is Mason Swan." A little surprised, she shook his hand.<br>"Wow. You dont see that alot anymore." she turned towards Libby."And you?"  
>Libby shyly waved her hand and said,"Elizabeth, but you can call me Libby." and tucked herself into my side. We continued to ask and answer questions, until she asked one question that still made my heart hurt.<br>"So, Isabella, who is the lucky guy?"  
>I didnt answer for a long time, trying to convince myself not to get lost in the painful memories.<br>"No one." Mason hugged me and whispered 'i love you, mommy' into my side. Mason knew what it did to me when anyone asked me about HIM.  
>Mason glared at the host.<br>"What about their father?"she asked.  
>"He's not in their lives. They know who he is but they have never seen him." I forced a smile and got through the rest of the interview. When we stepped off the stage, my brother Emmett took Libby from me and put her on his shoulders. Libby abosublutly loved her uncle Emmett. Mason was a mommys boy. Has been since he was born. Emmett put an arm around me." C'mon, sis. Lets get something to eat."<p>

EPOV:  
>"Come on, man. You have to go. If i dont get you to go, Alice is making me sleep on the couch. I'v known you for two years and in that time i have'nt seen you go out on dates. I've seen you take girls home, and you need to start dating." My friend Jasper said. He was married to my little sister Alice. This is not how i imagened my life. Working all the time, not going out. I have figured i would have been married by now with at least a few kids by now. I had planned to propose to my high school sweetheart but one night ruined that.<br>"Fine. I'll go."  
>We went to the new club Eclipse. Alice choose my outfit; a black shirt, green tie. black pants and a leather jacket.<br>"Who are we meeting again?" I asked Alice, sitting at the table and ordering drinks.  
>" A clinte. Roselie Hale and her husband. They should be here in a - Here they are!" Alice jumped up to shake hands with a tall leggy blonde. Alice led her to our table and sat down.<br>"This is my brother Edward and my husband Jasper. Is your husband here?" she asked her.  
>The blonde looked at me with amusement in her eyes."Edward Cullen, huh? My husband is going to LOVE you."<br>I looked at her like she was crazy until Alice said "uh-oh."  
>I looked up at a face that still didn't like me since that big mistake.<p>

BPOV:  
>I made sure Mason and Libby were asleep in the hotel bed before i went out to the living room with my dad. Emmett and his wife Rose went out to meet with someone, so it was just me and my dad. I sat beside him and put my head on his shoulder and looked out at the New York skyline.<br>"You okay?" My dad asked. He saw what it was like when Edward left, and me being a single mom of two did to me.  
>"I'm okay. I miss him. I know i shouldn't because of what he did to me, but i cant help it. He's the father of my children and i loved him. Still do." I felt my dad nod.<br>We talked about what we were going to do for the twins birthday in three weeks, and decided to have the party at my dads house in Forks, so Sue could be there. My dad married Sue my second year of college. I went to bed with the twins, both snuggled into my side.

EMMETTS POV:  
>Son of a bitch! HE is here. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Hey Emmett." He said sheepesly.<br>"Don't talk to me. Do you have ANY idea what my sister has been through? What she was trying to tell you-" He cut off when the blonde elbowed him in the ribs and snarled "Shut up."  
>He nodded and kissed her forehead.<br>"Is Bella here? In New York?" I asked him. He glared at me.  
>"Bella is busy. You dont see her, you dont look for her, you stay away from her." I yelled at me.<br>"How do you know she doesn't want to see me, Emmett?" He yelled back at me.  
>" Because I had to pick up the pieces! I had to act in your place for YOUR-"<br>"Shut-up Emmett!" Rose yelled at me. My eyes widened as I relized what i almost said.  
>"Oh shit."<p>

BELLA POV:

Emmett woke me up by shaking me. I followed him out into the hotel living room where rose was sitting. Emmett paced around, mumbling to himself.  
>"What the hell is so important that you have to wake me up at 3 in the morning?" i whispered-yelled at him.<br>"Well... I am sooo sorry, baby sis. Its just that I was angry and it almost slipped out." Emmett stoped pacing and looked at me sheeplessly.  
>"What almost slipped out, Emmett?" I asked him confused.<br>" Well you know that me and Rosie was meeting someone for her job, and uh...your not going to believe this."  
>"What?"<br>"." he said in a rush that i had to go over it a few times to understand what he said.  
>"What the <em>fuck<em>, Emmett! How could you do that?" I Screamed at him while he tried to shush me, waving his arms."No i'm not going to be quiet, jackass!"  
>He sighed and sat down heavily on the couch beside Rose. I heard a door open behind me, and my dad came out and looked at us. Me in a frenzy and Emmett defeated.<br>"What the hell?" was all he said.  
>"Nothing." we all said at the same time. He just shook his head and went back to his room.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay. I was busy with finals for school. Keep reviewing please and tell me what you want to happen in the upcoming chapters.**

CHAPTER 2:

The book signing was held in the Barnes & Noble. I signed books and all was going good until the last person in the store.

"Bella."

I turned around and saw Esme Cullen. The person i used to call 'mom'.

"Esme." I whispered.

"I saw you on the tv and I love your book and...I've missed you Bella."

I just looked at her. Before i could answer i felt a small body slam into me.

"Mommy, Mason pushed somebody." Libby said, looking up at me. The Cullen green eyes stared up at me.

"Okay, baby. Why don't you go get grandpa and your brother, then we'll go get ice cream. Okay? I'll be right there." Libby nodded and ran, yelling her brothers name. I looked back to Esme whose eyes were wide with surprise.

"Your a mom." Was all she said

"I'm a mom. Of twins."

"She looked just like Ed-"

"No. Nope. She didnt look like anyone. I've got to go. Bye." I walked away, not giving her a chance to reply. I found my dad and the twins and picked up Mason, while my dad had Libby.

"We have to go. Now." My dad didnt ask just followed me out to the rental car. I knew he would ask me about it later.

We stopped for ice cream on the way back to the hotel, then put the twins to bed. My dad gave me a glass of wine and I sat beside him on the couch.

He didn't say anything. He knew i would talk when i was ready.

"I saw Esme Cullen at the book signing today. Then Libby came up to me about Mason and Esme saw her. The twins look so much like him that it's not hard to not know who there dad is. So I'm afraid that she will tell him. What am I supposed to do if she does?"

"Tell him?" my dad said.

"Dad! He cheated on me at the Thanksgiving party when I went to tell him I was pregnant! Am I supposed to forgive that? Let my childern around that?"

"Do you want them to grow up in a single parent home like you had to? It wasnt easy Bells." He said and kissed my forehead.

" No, I dont want that for them. But I don't think I can forgive him. I mean, he threw away 10 years in one night. We had our furure planned out. We'd get married, have kids. He threw that away." I started to cry and my dad held me until I fell asleep.

The night before we had to leave, my dad and Emmett convinced me to go out. Rose dressed me in a blue maxi dress, curled my hair and did my makeup. We went to Eclipse, the club Rose and Emmett went to a few days back. I went to the bar and ordered a glass of gin and tonic. I was looking around for Rose and Em when some guy came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Hey Beautiful. want to get out of here?"

"No, thank you."

"Oh, come one, baby."

" I said no. Now leave me alone." He tried to grab me but a voice said "Hey!" and pulled the guy off me.

"Uh...thank you for that." I said to him. He was tall with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Jasper." He said and held out his hand.

"Bella." I shook his hand." You don't look like the type of guy to be hanging out at a bar." I told him.

He looked at me. "And how am I supposed to look?" He asked.

"Like the type of guy who has a wife at home, and like you really don't want to be here." I smiled.

"Huh. Your good. Yes, I have a wife, no I don't want to be here, and I'm here for my brother-in-law. So why are you here?" He asked me, sitting down and ordering a drink.

"My brother and his wife said I need to take a break. That I'm too hard-working."

We sat and talked for a while until he saw his brother-in-law.

"There he is." I looked to where he was waving and gasped.

I stood up really fast and turned towards Jasper. "I have to go."

I made my way through the throng of people until i saw my brother.

"Emmett! We have to leave. Right now." He just looked at me.

"Why, baby sis? I thought you were talking to some guy." He said

"No, that guy is just a good guy. He's married."

"Then why do we have to go?" He pouted.

"Do you know who his brother-in-law is? Edward Cullen, Emmett. Your niece and nephew's father." Emmett was looking behind me with wide eyes, slowly shaking his head.

I looked behind me and into the eyes of my one true love and the father of my children.

"Bella? What did you just say?" Edward asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I...I have to go." I said running towards the door.

It was raining outside, but i just kept going. I took off my heels and ran.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" Edward yelled behind me. He quickly caught up to me, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to a stop.

"Let me go, Edward!" I yelled, rain mixing with my tears as I looked up at him. He was even more beautiful than I remembered. His jaw was more defined, the rain made his shirt cling to his chest, defining his muscles.

He looked at me, eyes wide with confusion. "What did you mean you said that to Emmett?" he asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied.

"You said my name then said, 'your niece and nephew's father'. What did you mean by that, Bella?"

I hesitated, looking at him. "Uh...that you have two children." I said weakly, not looking at him.

"How?"

"How?" I mocked him. "We had sex, a few weeks later I'm buying a pregnacy test, I try to tell the father, and instead, I FOUND HIM CHEATING ON ME." I yelled and with each word I pushed him back. A few people around us said "Ohhhhh.", "That's fucked up, man",and a few "Bastard"'s.

"The Thanksgiving party." He said. I nodded. "Can...Can I see them?" He asked.

I just looked at him. What do I do? Say no, my brain told me. But my heart was saying that my children deserved their father.

"Fine."


End file.
